Who Are You Now
by MusicLove2303
Summary: Elijah Goldsworthy had to grow up at a young age. He had to take responsibility and leave childhood behind. But what happens when Clare Edwards enters his world and shows him what it's like to be a teenager again? Is he ready for this?


**Hello all! A new story! yes yes! Let me know if you like it/love it/hate it/wish it would crawl in a hole and die with your lovely reviews :D The song I'm using is "Who Are You Now" by Sleeping with Sirens. Enjoy the first chapter of Who Are You Now. **

* * *

"_I'm tired and I'm lost  
I don't wanna be found  
I put my heart and my soul  
And strength in this now "_

* * *

**Eli's POV:**

I walked into school late. Again. Fucking Ian and his goddamn issues. Why I put up with them? I have no idea. I shook off my bad morning as I opened my locker and grabbed my english book. Ms. Dawes always understands. She knows about my situation an tries her best to help me.

I entered the class and took my seat in the back. It was almost a daily thing. Being late. Todays class was different though. Everyone was with a partner. I looked around confused as Ms. Dawes walked over to me.

"Hello Eli. Glad Ian gave up his antics this morning so you can join us." She chuckled. "I assigned writing partners for this semester. Your partner is Ms. Edwards." She said pointing over to a short, curly haired girl. "The first assignment is to get to know your partner and put in your opinion of them." She smiled. "I'll let her know you made it." And with that, she walked away to talk to my supposed english partner.

* * *

**Clare's POV:**

Ms. Dawes interrupted my reading to inform me that my partner has come in. I looked back and spotted him in the back corner. Go figure he'd be the guy that comes in late almost every morning. This should be interesting.

I thanked Ms. Dawes, gathered my things, and made my way to the empty desk beside him. I sat down facing him. "It's Elijah, right?" I asked in attempt to start a conversation with the boy staring down at him desk.

He looked up from his desk. "Yes, but I like Eli." He stated with a smirk.

I was unable to take my eyes away from his piercing green orbs. And that smirk was just sexy. "I'm Clare."

"Pretty name." He said as he wrote my name in his notebook. "Should I include your middle name in this assignment?" He asked looking back at me.

I thought about it for a moment. "If you want. It's Diane." I smiled and wrote down his name. "Yours?"

"I don't have one." He said nonchalantly.

I looked at him, confused. "You don't have a middle name?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Is that a bad thing?" He asked with a smirk that made my heart skip.

"Not at all. Just different." I paused. "Have you ever asked your mother why?" Curiosity lacing my voice.

He looked down and smiled a bit. "When I was like five. I asked her why I didn't have a middle name and the other kids in school did. She smiled at me and said 'It's because your different and don't let anyone ruin that for you. And also because nothing went with Elijah so we just dropped it.'" He looked at me. "I thought she was weird." He chuckled.

I smiled. "She seems sweet and funny."

He looked down and nodded. "Yeah." His voice was soft and sad but he wouldn't let it show. I looked up at the clock and noticed we were running out of time.

"Are you busy after school? We only have til Friday to do this assignment." I closed my notebook and looked at him.

"No. Where should we meet?" He asked still looking down.

I thought for a moment. "We could meet outside the building and go to your house?" I asked thinking it was better to go to his house than mine.

He seemed to have tensed a bit. "I don't know if my house is a good idea. Why not yours?" He asked looking up at me. He looked kind of.. nervous?

I shrugged. "We won't get anything done at my house. My mom and step brother would probably never leave us alone." I said as the bell rang.

We stood up and grabbed our things. "Uhm.. Just text me what you'd like to do." I smiled, quickly wrote down my number and handed it to him.

He nodded and walked out of the room. I sighed and followed everyone out to go to my locker.

* * *

**Eli's POV:**

I don't know what to do. She can't come to my house. She might find out. I need to find Ian. I turned down the hall to his locker and spotted him talking to Adam. I walked up to the both of them.

"Hey guys." I said as I stopped behind Adam. "We have an issue, Ian."

He looked at me confused. "And that is?"

"My english partner wants to come over to the house after school."

"Okay?" He asked as if he didn't see the issue.

"Dude. She might find out and what happens if you get taken away? We can't completely trust her with this." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He started back at me with eyes that matched mine completely. He shook his head. "Your over thinking things. Who is she?"

I took a deep breath. "Clare Edwards."

"Hey I know her! She's like my best friend besides you guys." Adam chimed in. "She's very sweet, Eli. I highly doubt that even if she did figure it out, she would tell anyone. You can trust her."

I shrugged. Ian laughed a bit. "Who knows. Maybe this Clare girl can loosen you up a bit, Boss man Eli." He smirked.

I smacked the side of his head. "Shut up, asshole." I chuckled and turned to go to class.

Maybe Ian was right. Maybe Clare can help me. I mean, she does seem sweet and maybe she can help me let go. I took out my phone and her number as I added it and texted her.

_**Hey blue eyes. I guess my house is fine. Just meet me out by the front stairs after school. :) See you then. -Eli [the guy without a middle name ;)]**_

This girl was about to change my world.. And I don't know if I'm ready for it.

* * *

**Review for another chapter if you want me to keep this story :D**


End file.
